Ore wa Makemasen!
by jiro yujikku
Summary: 'Aku tak akan kalah'/Rin x OC/Just for friendship/Mind to RnR?


"_Oniichan_~" Gou melambai pada kakaknya yang sedang duduk di pinggir pantai sambil minum es kelapa muda. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya duduk sambil mendesah.

"_Senpai_, kau kenapa?" tanya Nitori, adik kelas Rin.

"Bukankah kita kesini akan latihan, kenapa ujung-ujungnya malah bermain seperti ini?" gumam Rin. "Lalu, kenapa mereka juga ada di sini?" tanya Rin sambil memandang kawan-kawan lamanya, seperti Haru, Makoto, Nagisa dan tak ketinggalan Rei yang asyik bermain.

"Sehari saja tak apa-apa 'kan, _senpai_. Lagipula pertandingan sudah selesai." kata Nitori sambil meletakkan sepiring _yakisoba_ di depan Rin. "_Hai_, _yakisoba_-mu."

"Ah, _arigatou_." ujar Rin.

"Yo, _hisashiburi_, Matsuoka Rin."

Rin baru akan makan sesuap, tiba-tiba muncul sosok pemuda mendekati. Rin sempat mematung dengan pose mengangkat sumpit di depan mulut sambil memandang pemuda yang menyapanya. Sadar akan posisi, ia meletakkan sumpit dan memandang pemuda sebayanya yang berambut pirang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Eh? Siapa, ya?"

**-Free-**

**Free by Ouji Kouji**

**Ore wa Makemasen! by jiro yujikku**

**-Free-**

"Hee, Azusa _ka_?" gumam Rin, "Tak kusangka kau jadi sebesar ini, padahal dulu kau sering kuejek _chibi_." ujar Rin.

"_Hidoi_!" teriak Azusa kepada Rin, ia cemberut sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Sifat kekanakanmu juga tak berubah." lanjut Rin, membuat Azusa makin cemberut.

"_A-ano_, sebenarnya, siapa dia, _senpai_?" tanya Nitori yang merasa keberadaannya diabaikan dengan reuni kecil dua orang di hadapannya.

"Ah, dia Takishima Azusa, kenalanku saat aku dan Gou diajak liburan ke sini, kalau tak salah sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

**-Free-**

"Oniichan_!" Gou kecil berlarian ke arah pantai, berhenti di bibir pantai dan melambai kepada kakaknya yang tertinggal di belakang kemudian berlari lagi._

"Matte yo_, Gou." Rin—kakaknya—berjalan tak jauh di belakang._

"Hayaku_!" Gou melambai lagi. Kali ini Rin berhasil menyusul adik kecilnya. Tanpa diduga, Gou malah menyiprati kakaknya dengan air._

"_Gou! Bukankah kau minta diajari renang?"_

"_Eh? Tapi setelah ada di sini ... aku jadi ingin bermain sebentar." katanya kemudian berlarian menyusuri pantai sambil membawa sebuah bola plastik._

"_Hah~" Rin hanya menghela napas. Ia akhirnya menuruti saja apa mau adik kecilnya ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga anak kecil._

_Rin menuju pantai dan menceburkan diri di sana. Lebih baik berenang sendiri._

_Saat itu Rin berenang hampir sampai ke tengah, karena terlalu asyik dia tak menyadari hal itu. Saat itulah ia melihat seorang anak kecil sedang gelagapan berada di permukaan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke permukaan. Tubuhnya naik-turun. Seperti ia sedang tenggelam._

_Rin segera berenang dengan kecepatan maksimal untuk sampai ke sana. Ia segera menolong anak kecil itu dan berenang menuju pantai. Beruntung anak itu belum sampai pingsan, jadi ia tak terlalu berat membawanya._

"_Hah! Hah! Hah!" keduanya terengah ketika sampai di tepi pantai. Gou yang melihat kakaknya membawa seorang anak segera datang menghampiri._

"Oniichan, doushita no_?" tanya Gou._

"_Apa yang kau—hah!—lakukan di sana, anak kecil?" ujar Rin, menghiraukan pertanyaan adiknya._

"_Jangan—hah!—mengejek! Kau juga anak kecil!" protes anak itu._

"_Tapi setidaknya, badanku lebih besar darimu, _chibi_." kata Rin._

"_HAH? Apa kau bilang?! Jangan panggil aku _chibi_! Namaku Azusa tahu!" teriak anak itu, tak terima dengan ucapan Rin tadi._

_Sementara dua orang itu bertengkar, Gou kecil hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung._

"_Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?"_

_**-Free-**_

"_Hahaha, jadi begitu, kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya." Seorang pria paruh baya tertawa keras. Di samping kanan _kotatsu_, duduk dua orang anak laki-laki dan perempuan berwarna rambut kembar dan di samping kiri seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dan seorang pria paruh baya._

"Sa_, kalau begitu kalian tak perlu sungkan untuk makan malam bersama kami. Silahkan nikmati hidangan _ikayaki_ special buatan Takishima." ujar pria berbadan agak berisi tersebut yang diketahui sebagai ayah dari Takishima Azusa._

_Gou memperhatikan Azusa dan kakaknya secara bergantian. Keduanya makan sambil memalingkan muka satu sama lain._

_Gou hanya mengangkat bahu melihat kelakuan mereka berdua._

_Ternyata ayah Rin dan ayah Azusa adalah kawan lama. Keluarga Takishima lah yang mengundang keluarga Matsuoka ke penginapan milik Takishima. Dahulu mereka sama-sama dalam satu klub renang saat masih SMA._

_**-Free-**_

"_Hee, jadi kau suka renang juga?" tanya Rin saat mereka sedang bermain bersama di pinggir pantai. Gou yang dari kemarin merengek minta diajari renang, kini malah asyik membuat istana pasir._

"_Tentu saja! Aku ingin menjadi atlit renang seperti ayah!" kata Azusa semangat._

"_Oh~" Rin hanya bergumam, "kalau begitu selamat berjuang." kata Rin sambil melambai pelan ke arah Azusa dan pergi. Ia juga ingin melatih kemampuannya berenang._

"_Hoi, _hito no hanashi o kike_!" teriak Azusa._

_Rin menoleh, "Eh, _nande_?"_

"_Hah! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" ujar Azusa._

"_Lalu?" tanya Rin memandang Azusa dengan wajah polos._

"_Aku mengajakmu bertanding renang!" teriak Azusa sambil menunjuk ke arah Rin. Rin sempat memandang Azusa, kemudian tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi taringnya._

"II ze! Yatte aru yo!_" katanya._

_Saat itu juga, mereka menuju kolam renang umum tak jauh dari pantai. Biasanya di sana disewakan oleh klub renang SMA, namun karena musim panas hampir berakhir jadi lumayan sepi._

"Oniichan~ ganbatte!_" teriak Gou, ikut menyaksikan dari pinggir kolam, sementara Rin dan Azusa mempersiapkan diri._

"_Dengar ya! Aku tak akan kalah darimu!" teriak Azusa menunjuk ke arah Rin._

"_Heh! Aku juga tak akan membiarkanmu!" Rin bersiap setelah _google_-nya terpasang. Azusa juga bersiap melakukan aba-aba._

"Yosh! Sutaato!_"_

_**-Free-**_

"_Hosh! Hosh!" rin terengah di pinggiran kolam renang. Ia menoleh ke arah Azusa setelah melepas _google_-nya._

"Chikuso!_" teriak Azusa sambil memukul permukaan air. "_Nande? Nande da yo?!_" gumam Azusa dengan kesal._

"Ano sa_..." Rin mengulurkan tangan ke arah Azusa. Azusa diam, memandang Rin dengan wajah kesal. "Sebenarnya aku tak menganggap ini pertandingan, tapi berenang denganmu ... aku jadi merasa kalau berenang itu semakin menyenangkan!" ujar Rin, tersenyum._

_Azusa terdiam, tangannya tergerak menjabat tangan Rin. Anak berambut pirang itu memalingkan wajah dengan wajah merona. "_A-arigatou, kore kara mo ... yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." katanya sedikit bergumam._

_Gou yang memperhatikan dari pinggir kolam langsung menceburkan diri dan bergabung dengan Azusa dan kakaknya._

_**-Free-**_

"Nah, apa penyakit _tsuntsun_-mu sering kumat?" tanya Rin, tersenyum mengejek.

"Si-siapa yang _tsuntsun_?!" teriak Azusa dengan wajah memerah.

Dasar _tsundere_.

"Tapi, aku kaget bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Lalu apa kemampuanmu sudah meningkat?" tanya Rin, secara implisit menantang Azusa bertanding renang.

"_A-atarimaedarou_! Aku sudah lebih kuat dan hebat!" jawab Azusa dengan bangga.

"Buktikan!"

"Tentu saja!"

**-Free-**

"_Ne, ne_, orang itu siapa?" bisik Rei kepada Nagisa.

"_Gak_ tahu, tapi sepertinya bakal seru!" gumam Nagisa semangat.

"Eh? Bukankah itu Azusa-_niichan_?" kata Gou.

"Si-siapa itu?" tanya Makoto.

"..." Haru hanya _stay cool_, tapi sepertinya ia ingin melompat ke arah kolam renang.

Ya, saat ini mereka sedang berada di kolam renang umum yang dulu digunakan Rin dan Azusa untuk bertanding.

"Kali ini aku tak akan kalah!" kata Azusa sambil memakai _google_.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rin dengan senyum mengejek.

"_Chikuso_!" Azusa geram melihat Rin yang terlihat sangat santai dan percaya diri.

"Yosh!"

Mereka berdua bersiap melakukan aba-aba.

"_Oniichan, ganbatte_!"

"_Ike! Rin!_"

"_Sutaato_!"

'_Aku tak akan kalah!'_

**END**

**-Free-**

Sekilas tentang OC

Nama: Takishima Azusa (diambil dari nama Takishima Kei dari anime Special A dan Azusa Kinose dari anime Starry Sky)

Seiyuu: Jun Fukuyama (karena gabungan dua nama di atas seiyuu-nya Jun)

Warna rambut: pirang

Warna mata: emerald

Golongan darah: B

Karakteristik: penuh semangat, periang, pantang menyerah tapi gampang emosian, easy going dan rada tsundere

**Kenapa kok saya kasih seiyuu Jun? Karena saya pengen masangin Miyano Mamoru (seiyuu-nya Rin) sama Jun Fukuyama. Berhubung saya ngepairing seiyuu itu ... tada~ jadilah OC ini. #gakpenting #dibuang**

**Kalimat terakhir itu, anggap saja yang ngebatin Rin sama Azusa.**

**Thanks for reading! Mind to review?**

**JIRO**


End file.
